zombiepanicfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivors
Survivors are the humans who have not yet been turned into zombies during the outbreak. Your goal as a survivor is to fight off the zombie outbreak, which may involve completing objectives, but always involves killing zombies. Survivors can be one of 5 humans: Eugene, Marcus, Jennifer, Paul, and Lea. There are no differences in gameplay with each. The only differences are their clothes, faces, voice commands and how you see their hands when playing as one of them. Eugene Main Article: Eugene A 27 year old detective of the Buena Park police, he and his partner Marcus ended up in a major drug bust, but somehow, Eugene ended up with all the credit. Marcus was forgotten, and Eugene was promoted to the rank of Detective. Marcus could not recognize Eugene. He had changed into a totally different person. How he managed to survivre the outbreak is not known yet. Eugene is portrayed as a young, cocky Caucasian male, dressed in a a thin leather jacket, a bloody T-shirt, and a pair of camouflage jeans. He is fit and seems to be in very good shape.He Closely Resembles Max Payne. Famous Quotes: *"I'll kill all you bitches!" *"You want more!?" *"I really don't need any of this CRAP!" *"Eat it!" *"Burn in hell you freak!" *"I'm not stickin' around to die here." *"Give me something do drink, man... *cough**snort**cough*" *"Suck on this!" *"You better come up with a better idea than that." Marcus Main Article: Marcus A cop in his 40's, Marcus is a police officer of the Buena Park police. He and his partner Eugene ended up in a major drug bust. Marcus was forgotten, and Eugene got all the credit. He didnt recognise Eugene anymore. How he survived the outbreak is not known yet. Marcus is portrayed as a big, black cop, and he is also bald. He has a deep and strong voice. He is dressed in a normal black police uniform. Famous Quotes: *"How 'bout this!?" *"Man, you dumb as hell." *"Oh hell nah" *"I'ma stick my foot in yo ass!" *"I'm gonna bury you!" *"Look asshole, I don't give a damn, I'll break your ass OFF!" *"If I die, I'm takin' all you bitches with me!" *"Pass me a godamn strap!" *"Just another GODDAMN day at the job." *"You're not ready!" Jennifer Main Article: ''Jennifer Jennifer wears a waitress' apron, which may mean she was working as a waitress before the zombie outbreak. It is unknown how she survived the zombie outbreak. Famous Quotes: "God! You're such an asshole!" "What the hell you frickin' psycho" "I'm not gonna let you eat me!" "I'm gonna shoot you in your stupid face." "Umm, no." "Would you quit showin' off?" "I'm not dumb enough to stay here." Paul ''Main Article: Paul Paul dresses in punk garb, including a mohawk and a belt chain with a padlock affixed to it. He also wears a necklace with a letter "R" on it. It is unknown how he survived the zombie outbreak. Famous Quotes: *"I'll smoke you and your faggot friends!" *"Dude, you're an ugly son of a bitch." *"Oh, you wanna play with me!?" *"Get outta here!" *"Oh, you want some too?" *"I'm still breathin, aren't I?" *"Come on bitch, you ain't shit" *"Eat these!" *"The hell's wrong with you, dude?" Lea Main Article: Lea